


ebb and flow

by candy_bong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, It's Literally Just Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, lapslock, squint for sana's kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/pseuds/candy_bong
Summary: nayeon and sana just go at it, there's literally no plot whatsoever.





	ebb and flow

**Author's Note:**

> fellas is it gay?

nayeon lets sana know she's packing by subtly grabbing the waistband of her pants. sana, being the impatient person that she is, grabs nayeon, shoves her up against the wall in an unoccupied bathroom stall, drops down to her knees, takes all of nayeon into her mouth while dragging her pants down to her ankles. nayeon can't feel sana's ministrations fully of course, yet the sight of sana taking the dildo fully in, till it touches the back of her throat, will always arouse nayeon more than anything. everything sana did seemed to arouse nayeon.

  
so much so that she would feel like her nerve endings were on fire.

  
she grabs sana by a fistful of her hair, watches sana continue to blow her.

"look at me."

immediately, sana complies, looks deep into her eyes, as her tongue swirls slowly around the tip of the appendage and her hand moving up and down its shaft. that sight itself almost makes nayeon come.

"fuck me, unnie," sana says, pressing a kiss to the tip of nayeon's strap on, "fuck me right now."

so nayeon does. pulls her up and into a hot kiss, pushes her up against the wall and shoves her hands into sana's pants. she loved how wet sana would get for her, loved the way sana was moaning right now, loved how sana didn't care that they were in a bathroom and anyone could walk in anytime. sana was a low-key exhibitionist and it always thrilled nayeon.

the angle was a bit odd, but they made it work. nayeon entered sana, and sana sunk down on her. it wasn't the first time they'd used the strap on of course, but every time was a different experience, all of which were filed away in both of their minds. nayeon pushed, sana pulled. the ebb and flow continued until finally, nayeon grabbed sana's butt cheeks and pumped into her insistently. sana bit down on nayeon's shoulder to muffle her moans while she came. nayeon slowed down her strokes but didn't let up till sana came once again.

sana lets go of the spot she was biting down on, her chest heaving, "i love you."

nayeon kisses her softly yet hotly, "i love you too, baby girl."

**Author's Note:**

> yes it is, in fact, gay.
> 
> im back with a literal bang! ahaha. i have finally contributed to the sanayeon tag, it's a good achievement. 
> 
> anyway, if you wanna yell at me about twice, bts and/or loona, my twt is @yvesaurusrex


End file.
